Decisions
by onwingsofleather
Summary: This is Mako driven. A year and half after Korra has opened the spirit portal in Republic City many things have changed. Asami and Korra's wedding plans have stalled. Bolin has joined the force, and Opal is starting a Air division. Mako must decide if he should join the White Lotus and train Korra.
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions**

Mako absentmindedly ran his fingers over his now cold coffee cup warming it up. The glow of the yellows spirit portal filled the small café. Mako stretched and rubbing his neck sighed. It had been over a year and half since Korra had opened the portal. So much had changed, for all of Team Avatar.

Bolin slid in silently across from him and signaled for the waiter to bring him a cup too. His back ached from a long day of training. The two brothers met each other's eyes and faked a smile to one another. Bolin drew the blinds blocking most of the yellow glow, but his uniform still shown dully in the muted light. He had finally joined the force with Mako. Mako had returned to being a detective when Wu left with Korra and Bolin was now an officer. His gaze fell back on Mako. He saw the deep worry lines etched in his face. He looked thinner, and his ruffled hair added to his worn look.

Finally Bolin broke the silence, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Mako mumbled.

"Did you talk to her?" Bolin bellowed.

"Don't yell. There are other people here."

Bolin threw his head back and banged his fists on the table. He returned to staring at Mako with an exasperated expression. In a low, annoyed voice he asked again, "Did…you…talk…to…her?"

Mako barely nodded and turned his gaze to the thinly cracked blinds. He had talked to Korra. He had supported Korra's choice to marry Asami. He wanted her to be happy, and if that was with Asami he would encourage and support her decision. The two women claimed to still be planning the ceremony, but the discussion had stalled months ago. Their relationship was struggling with the worldly demands on both of them.

The first few months had been nice and the two were happy. Mako then noticed the same events that had crippled his relationship with Korra. Korra was focused on being the Avatar. The world needed her more than ever. The Earth Kingdom's rebuilding was slow and demanding. Korra was ever dutiful and spent her energies helping. Asami had joined her for the first month, but had to return to Future Industries. That was when Mako noticed the change.

Asami was slowly returning to the person she was when Korra was with the Southern Watertribe. She buried her nose into inventing. With both Varrick and Zhu Li back, the three were furiously helping to create tools to support the nations and to rebuild Republic City. At first, Asami and Korra had made certain to visit at least once a month. For the first several months it worked well. Then Korra had to miss a visit when an uprising sprang up in east. Then, Asami had to cut the next visit short in order to finish a project with Varrick that was being presented to the Fire Nation. They had missed the next couple of following visits, and the ones afterwards, according to both Asami and Korra, were unpleasant. At least that was word Mako chose to use instead of the stronger wording of Asami and Korra.

Asami and him met up at least once a week to visit. He remained one of her few friends she trusted. Asami told him last week that they had fought the three days of their last visit. Korra wanted Asami to join her in the Earth Kingdom and was unwilling to acknowledge that Asami was needed in Republic City.

Korra kept in contact with him through writing and, when she could, phone calls. He had received a letter from her yesterday, and was pleasantly surprised when he received a phone call earlier that day. He had tried to call her several times, but either his courage failed him when the line connected or the call was lost. The cross-nation phone lines weren't stable since Kuvira had destroyed most of them. When he heard her tired voice say his name he felt his heartbeat quicken and his palms go sweaty. She still affected him. With a quick clear of his throat, he was able belie his flustered state. She mentioned the same visit Asami had told him about last week. It intrigued him to hear both of their perspectives. Korra was upset that Asami wouldn't travel with her. In Korra's opinion, Asami could invent anywhere. They could even bring a laboratory for her on the newly rebuilt train lines. He listened patiently. He desperately wanted to tell her his news, but couldn't find the words. He had hung up with a lump in his throat and the knowledge he had hid the truth from her.

"Mako," Bolin sang louder. Mako shook his head and stared at his brother. "Dude, where did you go in your head? I asked, 'what did she say?'"

Mako swallowed hard, and ran his tongue over teeth. Running a hand roughly through his hair he growled in his throat.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Bolin chortled.

"No."

"Mako, you were invited to join the White Lotus. You could be helping to train Korra how to lightning bend."

"I know," Mako groaned. It was one of the deepest honors that could be bestowed on a fire bender. It would mean up to weeks of intensive training – side by side intensive training. There were always threats to the Avatar, and the White Lotus had decided the Avatar should be trained in as many aspects of bending as possible. He had been chosen for his superior bending ability. He had survived the spirit vines. His arm had permanent scars, but had healed and seemed to him even stronger at bending.

"What's the deal? I thought you wanted her to ask if she was okay with it?"

"I do," Mako stammered.

"Then what, bro? Why can't you tell her?"

His hesitation wasn't bending, or even damaging his arm. He wasn't hesitant to listen about Korra's tumultuous relationship with Asami. He'd support her no matter what her decision was.

Bolin's face broke into a wide grin, and hooted, "It's cause you love her! Haha! I'm right! You love her and are afraid of being that close to her!"

Mako's face turned bright red, and he slid down the booth seat slightly. He rubbed his hand over his face and let out a long exhale. He hated when Bolin was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decisions: More than Love**

It had been 27 hours, 43 minutes, and 8 seconds since Mako had talked to Korra. His eyes flickered back to the clock. He watched as the seconds' hand inched around the clock face. He had 45 minutes before he was supposed to meet Asami for lunch. She had called him earlier in the day, and when he heard the catch in her voice he immediately knew he was going to cancel his lunch plans with the Chief. He had wanted to talk to her about the White Lotus offer. Could he take a sabbatical? Did she even think it was a good idea? He valued her opinion, and she wasn't as easily impressed as Bolin. Bolin had started to pack Mako's bags when Mako had told him of the offer.

Mako slid his chair back, and taking a deep breath readied himself for his meeting with Asami. It seemed their lunches were becoming more frequent, as were Korra's letters. He wanted to help them both. He had hurt them both in the past, but they had been through so much together since their initial love fiasco and developed a deep friendship. Mako had accepted his role in being immature and untruthful with his feelings. He had not admitted how much he cared for Korra and hurt them both in the process. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was doing it again. He felt like he was being deceitful for not talking with Korra about the offer.

Korra and Asami were two of the most important people in his life. He really didn't want to be in the middle of their argument. If he joined the White Lotus he'd be even more intertwined in their issues. He was able to walk the fine line in Republic City. He saw Asami as a friend and loved her as family. He wasn't sure how'd he hold-up training Korra instead of corresponding through long distance letters knowing he was in love with her.

He made it to the restaurant faster than he expected. The new construction building had been built in a section of town destroyed by Kuvira. It was close to Future Industries' new head quarters, and was mostly blocked from the glow of the spirit portal from the newly constructed sky scrappers made from new metal techniques honed by Asami, Varrick, and Zhu Li.

"Mako, you're early," Asami said startling him.

Mako turned to greet Asami, and was taken back by her appearance. She had deep black circles under her eyes, her hair seemed to be perfectly placed but Mako had the suspicion it was still locked in place from yesterday, and her outfit was rumpled.

"Did you sleep at your office?" He asked before thinking. He tried to hide his surprise, but Asami saw the look of horror on his face when he realized his own candidness.

"Yes, I did. Varrick and I were working on a new ways to cut platinum. You look like you haven't slept either."

Mako shrugged and held the door open for Asami. The sweet smells of seaweed noodles filled the air. Mako smiled as he realized Asami was trying to develop a taste for Southern Watertribe food. She'd never really liked it, but kept trying new restaurants.

Their small talk drifted into silence as they waited for the food to arrive. Asami swished her ice water around with the straw and looked off into the distance. Mako stared at her, then the wall, and then his placemat. Finally, he spoke, "Asami, is everything alright?"

Asami's eyes darted to him and then back to the wall. She blinked several times, and he knew she was trying to hide tears. She took a couple swallows, and then finally let out a whimper. Looking away, she folded her hands in lap, but in a low whisper mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Did you say Varrick is slacking?"

Asami stifled a laugh, "No, Varrick and Zhu Li are expecting."

"That's good for them," Mako said with a smile.

"Yea, it is," Asami mumbled and took a staggered breath.

Mako scrunched his face, and asked, "What am I missing? Is it not good? Has he planned to make it into a mover?"

"Oh Flameo, no."

"Then what?"

"I…I just realized…" Asami looked away again. She picked up her water glass. She lifted it to her lips, but didn't take a sip.

"What? Did he use spirit vines?" Mako asked even more perplexed. A child wouldn't stop Varrick or Zhu Li. He wasn't sure how their news affected Asami.

"I just realized, that's not in the plans for Korra and me."

"You can adopt. You two would make great parents."

Asami forced a thin half smile and shook her head. She said, "We talked about it, and we did, well do, plan to adopt. It's just…"

Mako stared expectantly at her. He finally took a sip of his water, and gulped hard when Asami started to speak.

"We want to adopt when things settle down, but they aren't, at least not for a long time. Korra will be in the Earth Kingdom for years."

"You don't know that, and if she is, you could be with her."

Asami snorted, "Republic City and the nations need me here, helping to rebuild."

"Couldn't you take a lab with you, I don't know, like in a train?" Mako offered.

"I don't- wait, a train? A train? Have you been talking to Korra?" Asami asked with a shrill in her voice.

"I, ah, I…" Mako stammered.

"You have got to be kidding me! Whose side are you on? Have you ever been on my side?" Asami asked and slammed her water back on the table.

"Asami, please," Mako pleaded.

Asami stood up, and leaning over the table, yelled, "Just leave me alone!"

Mako slumped back in his chair. He really didn't want to be in the middle of their argument. He threw some bills on the table. He'd have been better off having lunch with the Chief.

The bright sunlight blinded him as he left the restaurant.

"Mako," Asami's voice startled him.

He swung around to find Asami leaning against her car. Tears streamed down her face. She held a crumpled pamphlet in hands and continued to fidget with it.

"Asami, I'm sorry," Mako started.

"Stop," she interrupted, "You are allowed to talk to Korra. I just didn't realize you talked about us too."

Mako shifted uncomfortably, and ran a hand nervously through his hair. He finally said, "Asami you and Korra love each other. That's what matters."

Asami looked at him trembling, and replied, "I loved you too, and look how that turned out."

Mako stared at the ground. He didn't know what to say.

Asami sighed loudly, but continued, "We didn't work out. We had our difference. I'm afraid Korra and I have found our difference."

"You two have the same goal, to rebuild. Maybe the Earth Kingdom will rebuild quickly?"

Asami rolled her eyes at him.

"You could consider the lab on a train idea?" He said sheepishly.

"I am needed here, and the Avatar is needed there."

"She's more than the Avatar, and she loves you. You can work this out."

"Maybe we need more than love?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Decisions: Growth**

Mako walked slowly back to head quarters. The spirit vines wove through much of the city. Another innovation Future Industries was working on was how construction could be built in harmony with the vines. He watched as a construction crew started the footings for a new structure over the thick vines that covered what was once Cabbage Avenue.

He felt like he was losing control again. Maybe he needed a break from everything. He'd been so wrapped up in probending, helping Korra with the Equalists, the Spirit World, Zaheer, Prince Wu, and Kuvira, he wasn't sure how he fit in anymore. He was glad to be a detective again and back to a daily routine, but sometimes it didn't feel like enough. He had increasingly wondered if Team Avatar would reunite again. He scoffed, how could Team Avatar ever reunite, other than for dinner every few years, if Korra was away in the Earth Kingdom, Asami locked herself in Future Industries for days at a time, Bolin was making a name for himself on the force while planning a wedding with Opal, and he, Mako, buried himself in cases?

Asami was right, she and Korra were very different, but she didn't realize how similar they were too. Mako knew both were determined to make the world better, and would sacrifice what was necessary to do so. Their determination was inspiring. He had once only cared about probending, and the fame and money that went with it. Now? Now, it seemed distant and frivolous. Walking up the large steps to head quarters Mako saw the spirit portal glimmering into the heavens. It was a beautiful sight, one he often ignored. As much as tried to move on, he had a daily reminder of Korra and the life they had spent together. At times, he felt it beckoned to him. Reminding him of what could have been. Shaking his head, the image vanished. Korra and Asami were happy, and that made him happy.

His desk was cluttered as usual. Picking up his coffee cup he took a swig of the cold bitter liquid, grimaced, and dropped the remaining amount in his withering desk plant. Jinora had thought caring for a living being would help cheer him up. As he watched the drooping leaves drip beads of brown coffee he frowned.

"Mako, are you trying to avoid me?" Chief Beifong's words pulled Mako from his revelry.

"No, ma'am," he stuttered.

"My office, now," She barked while pointing.

"Monkey feathers," he mumbled; what he was in trouble for now. Mako nodded dully and sauntered into her office. The office was the same as always, except now there were pictures plastered over the walls. The Original Chief Beifong's picture took center stage, but next to it were pictures of both chiefs and Suyin. There were other pictures of all the Beifongs, and several of Lin with each family member. He smiled when he saw the one with Bolin and Opal. They had recently gotten engaged, and Mako figured it would be a short engagement.

Lin shut the door and gestured for Mako to sit. He hesitated but followed orders.

"So Mako, you know I find you a fine detective, one of the best. You are dedicated to the job, and take real pride in your work."

"Thank you, Chief," Mako said still confused why he had been called in to the Chief's office.

"I'm not done. Despite your impressive service record, including protecting Prince Wu and your selfless sacrifice to stop Kuvira's mech, I am letting you go."

"What?" Mako roared.

"Mako, I will not allow Republic City to hold you back from being a White Lotus."

"You know?" Mako asked incredulously.

"Mako, I know Tenzin personally. I know the White Lotus. Who do you think first recommended you for this opportunity? Besides, Zuko is way too old."

"Chief, I am honored, but do you think it is the right choice?"

"Look, I am sick of seeing you moping around here. You need your spark back son, and chasing down petty criminals here won't cut it. You're meant for greatness, and apparently I'm the one that needs to give you a push."

"I hear the Triad is starting up again…"

"Mako if you want to waste your life here that is your choice. A dumb one, but your choice."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"The White Lotus? Or, Korra?" Lin asked.

Mako gulped, but kept an unfaltering stare locked on Lin.

Lin sighed, and threw her hands in the air and grimaced. "Mako, you are holding yourself back. Life moves on. Tenzin and I moved on. We're friends now…kind of."

Mako smiled at Lin's joke.

"And don't worry about Bolin. Opal will keep him in line at home, and I have him here."

"He'll be surrounded by Beifongs," Mako laughed.

"May his soul have mercy. Now, get out of here. I need an answer by tomorrow evening. Do I need to post a job, or schedule a funeral?"

Mako returned to his desk and found a basket of tigersnaps siting on his desk. The note attached was scribbled in Asami's handwriting. It read, "Mako, thank you for listening. You're friendship means a great to deal to both Korra and me. "

His hand hovered over the phone, and then without thinking he snatched it up and dialed the number to Prince Wu's camp. Korra used it often as a base. The metallic ringing was familiar, and both welcoming and saddening.

"Yea, big bro," Bolin whooped as he walked into the large office space. Mako slammed the phone down as he heard a bored "hello" from the other end.

"What's up?" Mako asked, ignoring Bolin's overt staring at the phone.

"Well, I was going to ask you over for dinner with me and Opal, but maybe you already have plans. Like talking to someone?"

"Dinner sounds great, little bro."

"I invited Asami, but she says she's working late. Something about the new vine construction."

Mako nodded. Maybe he should tell Asami too? Snorting, he pushed himself back in his chair. He needed a distraction, and arresting some Triads would help. He quickly hugged Bolin, and darted for the door, "I got a Triad tip. I gotta go. I'll see you tonight."

Bolin shook his head as he watched Mako leave. Bolin was proud of his brother's growth, but he hated to see him so unhappy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Decisions: Shift**

Mako jumped down the steps two at time while whistling. Two more Triad members where locked up. The smell of sweet dumplings drew his attention to a small food cart. Smiling, he bought two orders. The light snack wouldn't ruin his appetite for dinner with Bolin. The warm food felt food as he walked in the brisk evening. A crisp wind ruffled his hair; winter was coming soon to Republic City.

The starch white stone of Future Industries stood in contrast to the rubble of the original destroyed tower. The solar paned windows reflected the setting sun. Mako caught a glimpse of his haggard looks. His trusted gray jacket was covered in soot from his scuffle with the Triad. His hair was messier than normal, and overall he just looked exhausted. He shrugged knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

Walking into the lobby he nodded towards the guard. Iwao smiled back and buzzed Mako in. Mako knew the building well. Often, he came here for lunch with Asami since she was usually consumed by a project.

He hated the elevator, but didn't want to jog up twenty flights with food that should be served hot. He tapped his foot impatiently as he watched as the numbers whiz by. He took a left after the doors opened and started for Asami's office.

Juggling the food cartons to one hand, he stopped short of opening the door when he heard yelling.

"Are you ever going to be done?" He could hear Asami yell.

"That's not fair! You are the one too busy tonight!" A voice yelled back. Mako caught his breath. That was Korra's voice. Korra was here.

"We haven't planned anything for our wedding in months. Do you even still want to get married?" Asami seethed.

Mako couldn't tell if there was a pause, or if Korra had answered quietly.

"You don't, do you?" Asami screamed.

"This isn't working," Korra yelled back.

Mako heard something crash in the room and had to stop himself from entering the room. He felt embarrassed enough to be listening to the conversation.

"What are you saying?" Asami voice cracked as she asked the question.

Mako turned awkwardly around. He shouldn't be listening to this. Cautiously he started to slink away. He had made it to the door well of the lab when Asami's office door flew open. He quickly ducked inside the lab. He listened as heavy boots stamped passed him. He heard the staircase door pulled opened and slammed again. Letting out his breath, he reemerged from the lab. He checked both ways and started to walk back towards the elevator. Tonight wouldn't be a great night to tell Asami.

He noticed the staircase door had a broken hinge, and sighing realigned and soldered the hinge.

"Mako?" Asami asked.

He felt his face flush, and his eyes darted for an excuse to be there.

"I didn't know you were coming here tonight." She said. She sniffed, and let out a shaky breath.

Mako forced a smile on his face and picking the food cartons up turned around. He said, "I thought you might be hungry working late."

She smiled politely at him, but her eyes shot towards to the stairwell and then back to him.

"It was off the hinge, and I figured…." Mako mumbled.

"Thank you," Asami said. "Please, join me in my office."

Mako silently followed Asami back to her office. Papers were scattered everywhere, and a broken chair lay in a heap. He guessed it was a victim of the argument. He didn't know how to start the conversation. How do you ask someone how they are after you hear them in an argument? Instead, he pushed a cartoon of dumplings towards Asami.

"Are you going to ask, or just continue to stare at my office?" Asami teased.

Mako's cheeks turned red, and he cleared his throat. Finding his voice, he squeaked, "What happened?"

"I had a fight with Korra."

Mako pursed his lips and looked away. He mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"It's not unexpected as you know. It seems it's all we do."

"Long distance is challenging, it'll get better."

Asami scoffed, "No, it won't."

Mako reached across the desk, and placed his hand over Asami's, he gave a gentle squeeze. He smiled, and said, "Maybe you too could take a week off and go on vacation?"

Asami smiled overly sweetly back, and replied, "No. It was made quite clear tonight. We are done."

Mako's face scrunched in confusion. Asami plopped a dumpling in her mouth and stood up. Walking to the window she pressed her forehead against the glass and watched the spiraled dancing lights of the Spirit Portal. She balled her fist and pounded it on the glass. She let out an angry yell, and flipped a switch on the window frame. The windows darkened blocking out the celestial glow.

"You two will work it out."

Asami turned to face Mako, her eyes were dark and her face taunt. Her voice was hard, "No we won't. I am not going to live in denial. We have the same goal, but our paths are parallel. She informed me today that her three year plan for the Earth Kingdom will be at least six now, and after that she wants to spend time to better help the Air Nomads reestablish the temples."

"Tenzin needs help?"

"He has four children," Asami said bitterly. "He can only focus on one temple. He'd let Jinora lead another one, but wants her to have help. Korra volunteered. After that, who knows, she'll probably help set up the other two. She'll never be done."

Mako shifted in his chair, but didn't respond. Asami gave him a side-glance, but realized he wasn't going to comment. She continued, "I am needed here. I am helping to rebuild this city. I can't just transport my lab all over the Earth Kingdom and more."

Asami sat down again. She plopped another dumpling in her mouth. Mako watched as she eased into her decision. He knew she was heartbroken, but it was erased from her face and replaced with determination. She was moving on.

"I have news," Mako sputtered.

Asami turned her gaze back to him. "What's that?"

"I have been chosen to join an elite group," Mako began. He felt like he was bragging, but didn't know how else to say it.

"Really? Are you a metal bender now?" Asami joked.

"No, I've been selected to join the White Lotus," Mako said.

Asami's eyes opened in wide surprise. She said, "Mako that is such great news! I am so proud of you."

"Thank you," He muttered.

Asami's face darkened, and her brow furrowed, she ran her tongue over her teeth and then asked, "Does that mean you'll be working with Korra?"

Mako rocked slightly back in his chair, bit his lip slightly, and momentarily looked at the table. Finally he met Asami's eye, and said, "Part of the time."

Asami let out a skeptical snort and went back to the window. She lessened the tinting on one and stared at the spirit portal. She spat, "Maybe you can travel all over the world with her."

"Asami, I haven't accepted yet," Mako protested.

She whirled around with a bewildered expression, and barked, "Why not?"

"It's a big decision."

"If you turn this down because of mine and Korra's struggles I will never forgive you."

"But…"

"Mako, we are both in love with Korra."  
>Mako looked sheepishly away. How did everyone know? He ran a hand roughly through his hair again and stared at the door.<p>

"Mako, we didn't work. I didn't work with Korra. You and Korra didn't work five years ago, but you didn't let your love for her interfere with doing what was right. I'm not blind. "

"I don't know what to do Asami," Mako growled.

"You are going to follow your heart for once, and not your duty. You always do what is right for others. This is what is right for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Mako strolled down Beifong Boulevard, named in honor of Chief Toph Beifong. Asami's words floated in him mind. She supported his decision to be a White Lotus even though it meant he'd help train Korra. He wasn't ready to believe Asami and Korra were truly broken up. He hoped for them it was just another fight, and they'd reconcile before Korra left.

Bolin's apartment was in a swanky part of the city. One of the newest completed living structures, it had an elevator, indoor pool, and modern amenities the boys only dreamed about as children. Bolin had finally found his calling. Mako was proud of his brother's work as a pro-bender, his movie days (even if Mako thought movers were ridiculous), and his dedication to helping rebuild the Earth Nation, even though he'd been blind to Kuvira's real motives. Bolin would continue to protect and serve, his true calling. Opal was starting a division on the force for air benders. Since the air benders had been a critical part of bringing down Kuvira, Chief Beifong had convinced Tenzin to have a few work fulltime for the force.

Mako bound up the stairs. It was nice to see his brother wasn't living in a drafty attic, or had to deal with vermin. The new smell still clung to the building, and he felt a guilty tromping through with his dirty shoes and clothes. A couple walking down the hall gave him an odd look as they passed by. He felt out of place, but shrugged it off.

He didn't bother knocking as he entered the apartment. The smell of noodles was familiar, as was the smell of roasting vegetables. Opal was working on converting Bolin to the all-vegetarian diet of air benders, but Mako knew it was in vain.

"Well, if it isn't Detective Mako in the flesh. Are you here to arrest me?"

Mako stopped in his tracks. Sitting at the table was Korra with her legs propped up. Her hands were thrown back holding her head up. Her crooked grin was beaming, and her blue eyes danced.

"Korra," was all Mako could muster.

"Is that all I get?" She asked standing up. She smirked at him and then laughing said, "Mako you never change."

"It's good to see you," He stuttered. He paused, and his cheeks flushed. He gave a nervous laugh and then covered the distance between. He threw his arms around her. She returned the embrace, and Mako allowed himself a moment to be lost in the sweet flowery smell of her hair. He missed her.

She didn't let him go, but she pulled back slightly and with a cocky grin said, "I hear you have something to tell me?"

"Ah, yea, I do…um, Avatar Korra," Mako stumbled out. His arms fell limply to his side and his eyes darted around room to look at anything but her eyes.

"Avatar Korra, huh? This must be serious," she joked.

Mako's face flushed even redder and he grimaced trying to find the right words.

"Mako," Bolin cheered. "Hey, guess what? Korra's back in town for a bit!"

Mako sneered at Bolin, but took his opportunity to change the subject. Regaining his composure, he turned to Korra, "What business brings you to Republic City?"  
>Korra flinched, and a dark look passed over her face. She pursed her lips and looked away. She shook her head, and smiled back at the brothers. She said, "I was just checking on some future plans."<p>

"How's the wedding planning go?" Opal asked emerging from the bedroom.

Korra frowned, and her eyes narrowed. She made a sucking sound on the side of her cheek to delay, and finally said, "There won't be a wedding."

"What?" The three of them asked simultaneously.

Korra plopped down on the sofa and draped a leg over the arm of it. She threw her head back and stared at the ceiling. In a steady voice she recited, "Asami and I have grown apart. Our lives have led us in different directions. We will be long distant for at least a decade. Neither of us can change our courses, and instead of trying to force a relationship we are going separate ways."

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked sitting next her. "I mean I know love is rough and all, but this seems unexpected."

"Bolin, sh," Opal scolded.

Korra looked at Mako. His concerned amber eyes stared back at her, but he didn't add to the discussion.

"I see you have kept our conversations private," Korra joked.

"What?" Bolin asked, and then turning to Mako made a pouting face. Pointing a finger at him, he barked, "You knew? You knew there were struggling and didn't tell me? Dude, how are you my brother?"

"It wasn't my news," Mako protested. He folded his arm around his chest, and glared back at Bolin.

"Tell me everything," Bolin pleaded, "Since tight mouth over there is a jerk."

Korra forced a laugh and shrugged. Taking a deep sigh, she started, "It's both our faults. In the beginning it was fun and new. We really enjoyed spending time together. I never had a friend like her before. I love her, and she loves me. It's just not going to be enough. The fights started a few months after we got back. Once she was in Republic City I think we both could feel we were drifting away. It's to the point that for the last few months every visit has ended in an argument. Most of the visits start were we left off in the argument. I came tonight as a surprise. She was mad that I didn't tell her. She couldn't pull herself away from the project. It is just not going to work."

"Another heart you've destroyed," Bolin wailed jokingly.

"Bolin," Opal hissed.

"He has a point," Korra joked. "I have a history."

"What are you going to do?" Opal asked. She sat next to Korra and patted her hand.

"Kick some Earth Kingdom butt back in order. Kuvira did a number with the villages, and trust is at an all time low. A lot of them don't want a common leader, royalty or president. I'm traveling town to town to help unite them, but some towns are getting pretty nasty."

"They better not mess with the Avatar," Bolin said.

"Korra has worked way too hard to bring balance to the nations to force others into following something against their will," Mako said.

"Thanks Mako," Korra said. "Sometimes I question if I'm enough to do it."

"You are," he said adamantly.

"I wish I had the same faith in me. My record is quite contrary."

"You have the same faith in others. I was a criminal and now I am detective. That is thanks to you. You are the most caring person, and always have been."

Korra smiled in appreciation.

A light knock on the door interrupted the conversation. The four looked skeptically at each other, but Bolin shouted, "It's open."

"Shouldn't you check first to see who it is?" Asami quipped as she entered the apartment. She was carrying several parcels of food. Her smile faded when she saw Korra.

"I thought you had to work tonight," Korra said leaping out of her seat knocking over a lamp. She stood with her hands on her hips and head thrown back. Her shoulder length hair swayed from the jerking motion.

"This is where you went? You finally have time for your friends?" Asami shot back.

"Ladies, ladies, we are all friends here," Bolin began.

"Sh," Opal whispered.

"Asami and Korra you love each other too much to end it like this," Mako said stepping between them.

"Stay out of this Mako," Korra warned.

"Why, you told him everything!" Asami yelled.

"What?" Korra said accusingly at Mako. "What did you tell her?"

"What are you worried about that he told me?"

Mako threw his hands up in the air and yelled. Both woman flinched in surprise, but neither stepped down.

"Mako's right," Bolin interjected. "Even if you think your relationship is over, is your friendship?"

The two looked at Bolin and then each other. Korra softened her stance and looked away. Asami put the cartons on the table and looked away.

"Asami," Korra began. "I'm sorry."

"I am too," Asami said forcing a smile. Her eyes shone brightly as tears welled. She blinked, keeping them at bay.

Mako put his hands down and stepped back. The two walked towards each other and embraced. Neither hid the tears streaming down their face.

"Please keep in touch," Asami choked out.

"I will. Don't work too hard and let life slip you by. You'll find happiness," Korra murmured back.

"You will too."

"Aww," Bolin sob, and threw his arms around both people. Still embracing them we gestured for Mako and Opal to join them. He continued, "Bring it in."

Opal rolled her eyes and went to check on the food. Mako shook his head at his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**News**

Asami left after dinner to return to work. Korra tried to go to a hotel, but Bolin and Opal insisted she stay with them. Mako quietly made his exit. Walking down the darkened streets, he stared at the spiritual portal in the distance. The warm yellow bathed the night sky and blocked out the moon. Spotting a nightclub, he stepped inside for a drink.

He held the whiskey in the shot glass. Twirling the cup he watched as the amber liquid spun. The liquid would only help him forget for a while.

"It's better if you drink it."

Mako turned and saw a woman about his age. She had short, jet-black hair and dark yellow eyes. She smiled at Mako and leaned in. He gave her a quick smile back, and put his drink down.

"Are you here with anybody?"

No, ma'am."

"Why so formal?" She giggled while touching his arm gently.

Mako stared at her hand and then at her.

"Are you up for some fun?" She said and winked.

Mako's face-hardened. He took out his wallet and threw a few bills on the counter, and nodded towards the bartender. The woman's smile broadened, and she slipped out of her chair. Mako frowned causing the woman's smile to falter.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Have a good night, ma'am."

"I plan to," she said and stepped into Mako's path. He stepped back and looked away. She stepped closer and brushing against him, cooed, "with you."

"No," Mako said and stepped around her. He could hear her grumble as he left. He remembered why he liked to drink alone.

Despite his best efforts, he made it to his apartment quickly. Looking at the building he sighed. Finally, he entered the old building, and flinched as the door squeaked on its rusty hinges. It had survived the vines and Kuvira's attack, but still was run down. He didn't mind as the rent was cheap, and he found he could hear good Triad tips while he walking in the neighborhood. Climbing to the top of the stairs he pulled up short.

Thrusting his fists down, fire sprang to life. He put his hands up baring the fire blades.

"That's the greeting I get?" Korra said.

"Korra," Mako said relieved and extinguished the blades. "What are you doing here?"

"Bolin and Opal got way to cutesy and I needed to leave before I threw up. Besides, you need to tell me something."

Mako was glad for the dark hall. Korra couldn't see his discomfort. He shifted on his foot and ran a hand through his hair. He replied, "I can tell you later."

"Oh Flameo no, we are talking tonight. Besides, I don't want to go back to Bolin's until they are in bed…well asleep."

"Um… alright, but it's a mess."

"I'm sure," Korra teased.

Mako's apartment was small. The walls were lined with bookcases, but books spilled across the floor in neat stacks. Korra pretended to not see their Glacier Spirit Festival's picture tucked on one of the shelves. The only sofa was old and tattered, upon seeing the blanket and pillow, Korra mused, "At least it's better than your desk."

Mako ignored her comment, and walking into the kitchenette asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Whatcha got?"

Mako opened the fridge and closed it again. He had cactus beer, several containers of leftovers, eggs, and some butter. He mumbled, "I have water."

Korra joined Mako in the kitchenette. Mako stood straighter trying to provide Korra room in the tight space. She looked at him quizzically and playfully pushed him back. She popped over the fridge and hooted, "Ah, like always, cactus beer."

"It's late," Mako said.

"Not for cactus beer. I'll split one with you since you're being a wimp."

Mako conceded, and pulled out two of his four glasses.

"Really? We can't share?"

"Not with your backwash," Mako said smiling. Korra met his eyes and smiled back. Mako flushed causing Korra to crack a bigger grin. She lightly punched his side, and then grabbed the bottle. She walked back to the sofa and stared at Mako's makeshift bed.

"We can sit on the roof," Mako offered. Korra nodded her agreement and followed him up.

Korra sat on the ledge and dangled her feet over. Mako handed her a glass and then sat beside her. He filled their glasses and noticed she was staring at the spirit portal.

"It's beautiful," he murmured.

"Yes it is," Korra said, but even in the dim light Mako could see the suddenness on her face.

He looked away, and then down at his glass. He took a swig, and let the liquid slid down his throat. Finally, he said, "You can still fix it with Asami."

"Hm?" Korra replied, and then looking at Mako said, "No, that's not my concern. We both knew it was over months ago, but just didn't want to admit it. Looking at this portal…it just reminds me…of things."

Mako sat in silence, waiting for her to continue. He took another sip of beer and placed his glass on the roof. He turned his gaze to Korra and smiled watching her enjoy the light show.

Korra smiled back. She chugged her beer, and then leaned back. She stared at the dark sky that was hazy with yellow from the lights. She missed seeing the stars. She turned to face Mako, and asked, "Can people sleep with the lights?"

"It's brightest at the source, but it fades. It is really isn't much different than the lights of the probending arena on tournament nights."

"But that wasn't every night."

"It's good to be reminded what can happen."

"Hm," Korra purred. She watched Mako for a while. Finally she said, "We always talk about me. What about you?"

"Me? Nothing much to say."

"Any new love interests?"

Mako snorted a laugh, "No, I'm done with that."

"Really? That's too bad. You are an amazing person."

"Thanks," Mako said sarcastically.

"No, seriously."

"Thanks," he said softly, and reaching out picked up her hand. He gave it a squeeze, and held it gently. Neither one pulled away, but let their hands rest together on the rooftop.

After a while, Korra looked at Mako, and asked, "What did you need to tell me?"

"Oh," Mako stammered.

"Bolin said it was important, and that I should beat it out of you if necessary."

Mako chuckled. He began, "See the thing is… I have been selected for an honor…A big honor."

"What would that be?"

Mako took a shallow breath and felt his heart rate quicken, but forced his hands to stay calm. "I have been asked to join the White Lotus."

Korra shot up startling Mako. Even in the dim light cast by the spirit portal Mako could see her grin. She tackled him in a bear hug. His coat muffled her voice, but he could make out, "I am so proud of you."

Mako returned the embrace smiling. Korra pushed herself up so that she hovered over him. She tilted her head, and took a loud breath. Mako could see the stern expression on her face. She asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Mako pushed himself up on his elbows. He could feel Korra's breath warm his face in the cool night air. He could tell she was expecting an answer. He replied, "Korra, do you know what this means?"

She sat back and straightened herself. She folded her arms and stared at Mako. Mako was glad he couldn't fully make out the annoyed expression. He rubbed his forehead, and looked at Korra. "This means I would train you."

"On what?" She demanded. She lunged forward pinning Mako to the roof. He landed with a thud and groaned slightly.

He knew it was pointless to fight back. He could. They could have a good sparring match, but she was the Avatar. He also didn't want to on a flammable roof during the middle of the night. The last thing he needed was for the cops to be called on him. He didn't want to have to explain this to the chief.  
>Korra leaned in, less than an inch from his face, and hissed, "What can you teach me?"<p>

Mako blew a puff of air in her face catching her off guard; he then pushed her over pinning her to the roof. She wasn't fighting back yet, but he could feel her tighten her muscles. He didn't have long before she sent him sailing through the air. He cracked a grin, and said, "Plenty!"

Mako braced as felt Korra turn, and a gust of air shot him in the air. Flipping backwards, he righted himself and landed effortlessly on the roof. Korra laughed and jumped into a defense pose.

"Obviously, I won't be teaching you air bending," Mako said. "They want me to teach you lightning bending."

Korra stood up and relaxed her arms. Smiling a crooked grin, she asked, "Really?"


	7. Chapter 7

Mako woke up and felt like his head was in a vice. Holding his head with one hand, and slowly but clumsily pushing himself up with his other hand, he heard glass clank around him. Barely slitting an eye open he saw the carnage of the night before. The shared bottle had turned into a pack. A loud rumbled caught his attention, and turning around his eyes flew open when he saw Korra curled up on the sofa. She drooled slightly as she snored.

Looking at his clock he grimaced. He was going to be late to work. Chief Biefong would just think he was avoiding her again. Dragging himself up he downed some aspirin and water. Then he drank another glass of water. The hot water of the shower felt good on his sore muscles. He was still adjusting to the sight of his arm. His uniform kept it covered, but in the shower he could see the dark gnarled skin. It didn't hurt anymore, and he could use the arm fine if not better, but it was still difficult to look at each morning.

The steam of the shower helped him wake up and the medicine and water helped his head. He starting to remember parts of the past night. The parts he remembered seemed that they were more than friendly with each other. He hoped she didn't remember, or things could be complicated and embarrassing. He wrapped a towel around his waist and decided to scrounge up breakfast.

"I smell something good," Korra mumbled as she stumbled into the kitchen. She scratched her side and stretched revealing her muscles. She attempted to pull back her hair, but let it fall around her shoulders. She stopped short when she saw Mako.

Mako turned to greet her and was certain he saw her blushing. He said, "I have eggs. I made you some, but there are leftovers if you'd prefer."

"Eggs are just fine," she said slowly.

He stared at her quizzically as she perused him. He finally asked, "Are you okay? Do you need aspirin?"

"Uh uh. Do you always wear a towel to cook in?"

Mako looked down and shrugging said, "I don't get clothes dirty this way."

Korra hopped up on the counter, still stealing glances. A sly smile spread across her face as she remembered bits of the night before. She asked, "So are you going to make me breakfast everyday I have to work with you?"

Mako scoffed, "Are you going to get drunk at my house the night before?"

"Hey, who had the beer?" Korra pouted.

Mako turned around and glared at Korra. She smiled innocently at him.

Holding the spatula he pointed it at her, and scolded, "I said we'd share one."

"You meant case. You are going to be a bad influence on me. You were last night."

He sprang at her quickly and butted his forehead up on hers. He could just see the tip of her side grin; her big blue eyes daring him.

"Whatcha gonna do, City Boy?"

He grinned, and leaning in close, whispered, "You don't want to know."

She lifted her eyes challenging him. Mako licked his lips and shook his head while meeting her glare. Last night may have been a mistake; he was getting too comfortable around her.

"You know, we're going to have to work close each day…,"Korra began.

"Uh huh," Mako said trying to figure out her next move.

"You're going to be like a teacher to me."

"Am I gonna have to keep you after class?"

"Do I get private lessons?" Korra asked scooting closer to Mako.

"Korra," Mako warned, his face flushed. He wasn't sure where this was going. She'd just broken up a long-term relationship. They would have to work by each other for long periods of time. He didn't want it to be weird, again.

Korra leaned in and crashed her lips on Mako's. He kissed her back and leaned into her. He traced her frame gently with his hands and with his left hand cradled her neck and face. He was encouraged when he felt her hands skim his torso and rest comfortably on the towel. Maybe last night wasn't a mistake after all he thought.

Korra wrapped her legs around Mako and Mako wrapped his right arm around Korra. Effortlessly he lifted her from the counter. As he carried her to the sofa he heard his phone ring. He caught his breath and slightly panted.

"Are you late for work?" Korra teased while kissing him softly.

"I have to tell the Chief I am excepting the White Lotus offer," He said smiling at Korra.

As Mako entered the police station he took a last look at the headquarters. He didn't know what last night or this morning meant, or what would happen with Korra, but he wanted to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Mako had finally talked to the chief. She had seemed somewhat surprised by his decision but was also pleased. He was going to finish his week out and wrap the few cases he was working on. He wanted to make sure they were done right.

The apartment was dark when Mako returned. He frowned slightly and wondered if last night had been a dream. Flipping on the lights, a sly smile tugged on his lips. The apartment was still in the same disarray as when he left for work. He grabbed the towel off the back of the sofa and rehung it in the bathroom. The blankets were wadded in a heap on the floor and beer bottles were strewn around. As he tidied up he found a note lying on the counter.

He took a deep breath before picking it up. Closing his eyes he prepared himself for Korra's regrets about the previous night. His hand shook slightly as he finally read it,

_Mako, _

_I have a meeting. I'll be back in time for dinner. Let's celebrate tonight – like old times. _

_ Love,_

_ Korra_

He felt his stomach flip and wave of relief wash over him. She wanted to spend time with him. Last night wasn't a mistake. He looked down at his dirty clothes and grimy hands. If there were going to celebrate he wanted to be ready.

Mako flipped on the TV and sat on the sofa after hopping out of the shower. His wet shirt clung to his skin, and his damp hair darkened the pillow. He took a swig of his beer and he smiled thinking about the night before.

He flipped through the three channels. The TV flashed and flicked in sienna tones and scratchy sounds. One channel showed a highlights reel of probending. He scoffed when the Wolfbats were spotlighted. He booed and flipped the channel. The next channel had a kids program on. He turned to the next channel and found the news station. With mild interest he watched as they skimmed through news of Republic City.

He sat up when he saw the video cut to an old building. It was a building he had staked out before when watching the Terra Triad. Parts of the building were smoldering, and rumble lay around. He watched as a reporter shoved a microphone in front of Korra. She was covered in blood and held her arm. Her eye was swollen shut and as she coughed a few dots of blood splattered on her lip as she pushed the mircrophone out of her face.

The TV continued to flicker on as the door slammed shut and Mako had sprinted out of the apartment building. He bolted to the site using fire bending to quicken his pace. The path was familiar and not far. He felt a bitter taste as fear crept up his throat. What had happened? Why was she there? What meeting would the Avatar have there? What meeting would Korra have there?

The scene was gruesome. There were several filled body bags on the street, and maimed people being carted into ambulances. It looked like a typical Terra Triad attack. Mako scanned the pockets of people. He felt his heart in his throat. His brain was pounding and he had a hard time focusing on people's faces. He needed to see one. Only one mattered right now. He saw a group of citizens in their plain clothes, a group of officers in their metal bending uniforms, and officers in their patrol uniforms, and Triad members in handcuffs. Where was she?

Mako rolled his fingers forcing himself not to create a fire dagger. He saw a familiar face in full metal bending uniform. He dashed to the chief's side and spewed questions at her.

Chief Beifong put a hand up to Mako and rubbed her temple with her other hand as she listened to an officer's report. Mako snorted in disgust and whirled around to look in the ambulances and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He needed to find her. He didn't have time for decorum.

He yanked opened the back doors to several ambulances despite the protests of the EMS workers until he felt a metal band wrap around his wrist. The cool metal cut through his scarred flesh. He winced and jerked around to face his assailant and he felt the welcoming sensation of fire in his fist. Chief Beifong gave him a warning look and with a flick of her hand the metal rope recoiled. "Mako you are off duty, go home."

"Where is Korra?" Mako demanded.

"She's not your concern until you are officially inducted into the White Lotus," Beifong shot back.

"Bull shit, where is she?" Mako seethed. His face flushed with anger.

"Watch it detective or I will have you arrested."

Mako's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. He needed to find Korra.

The Chief ignored his

display as she listened to the scratchy voice on the walkie-talkie. She yelled back, "The Triad wounded go to the Police Station infirmary."

Mako flinched when Lin placed a hand on his shoulder. He was expecting a severe reprimand for his actions. He was being belligerent and disobedient to direct commands. Her face was expressionless, but her tone soft, "Mako, I know you are concerned. She's in good hands. Go home. Rest. I know she's your friend, but she'll be okay."

Mako took another look around. He noticed several officers were watching him and the Chief. The citizens were amassing, and the ambulances were dispersing. They must have already transported Korra, the Avatar, away. They wouldn't want her to be part of the spectacular. He ignored the Chief's barks at him to go home as he sprinted away.

They wouldn't take Korra to a hospital. There were too many risks. There was one place that was safest of all. The place built by the previous Avatar.

Air Temple Island was lit up and bustling with activity. No one questioned as he entered the front door. He visited Tenzin and his family from time to time. He could see the concerned looks as they were scurrying around. He didn't stop anyone; he knew the way. He found three air benders blocking the hall to Korra's room. Mako tried to scoot around them, but Kai took a step directly in front of his path. He had grown considerably over the past years, but Mako was still taller.

"Sorry Mako, no one is allowed past this hall," Kai didn't have his norm grin, or strut. His face was long and he kept taking peeks over his shoulder to look at the door. He rubbed his neck with a hand and then shrugged sympathetically at Mako.

Mako narrowed his eyes and growled. He didn't have time for politeness. He tried to keep a steady voice as he warned Kai, "Kai, I am going to pass you. You can air bend, you can try to pin me down, but I am going to get through. No matter what it takes, I'm going to get through."

Kai licked his lips and looked down the hall towards Korra's room. He looked back at Mako and nodded his head. He and Mako had crossed paths before, and he learned great respect for Mako as a person and as a bender. He stepped back and waved off the other air benders.

Mako slowly pushed the door open. Tenzin turned around and rolled his eyes in exacerbation at the feeble attempts of the air benders to stop people. Several doctors were examining Korra. Mako wove through them making sure not to interfere with their work. He knelt by the bedside and brushed a stray hair out of Korra's face. His hand lingered and finally rested on the side of her face. He took uneven breaths.

"Korra," he choked. Tears stung his eyes and he trembled. He rested his other hand on her arm and softly stroked her arm.

"I'm fine," she protested as a doctor finished wrapping her arm.

Mako searched her face, and sighed when she growled at another doctor trying to stitch above her eye up. "Korra, what happened?"

"I was ambushed," she hissed.

"By whom?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. They're gonna regret messing with the Avatar," she said and coughed.

"Perhaps now is not the time to discuss this," Tenzin interrupted staring at Mako's show of affection.

Mako gave Tenzin a dark look, and looked back at Korra. He flinched when he saw the raw cuts above her eyes. He'd fix this. He had to.

Korra watched as Tenzin turned to talk to a doctor. She turned her head to Mako, who leaned in closer to her. She mouthed to him, "It wasn't the Triads."

Mako's eyes shot up in surprise. He stole a glance at Tenzin and then looked out the window. Who would ambush her then? The glow of the Spirit Portal shone brightly in the setting sun casting an eerie glow over the city. Someone was out there waiting for Korra.

Mako watched as Korra dozed off into a drug induced sleep. She tossed in her sleep and looked drained. She had been able to remember many details. She had gone to meet someone about a possible military type uprising in the earth kingdom. When she had arrived someone had attacked her from the back with fire and blew up the building. She had described it as onslaught of firebombs.

Maybe they should move up leaving for the White Lotus. Although they weren't impervious to all attacks, he'd have masters to help him keep her safe.

Mako turned sharply when he heard footsteps outside the door. He pumped his fist and fire sprang to life. The knob slowly turned and Mako finally released Korra's hand to be ready for full defense. When Tenzin poked his head around the door Mako relaxed.

"Mako," Tenzin started.

"I'm staying."

"I figured that. Should I have Asami contacted?"

Mako gave Tenzin a guilty look and looked back at Korra. He didn't want to explain, not now. And what, really? They spent the night together? They both admitted they loved each? They were going to celebrate tonight?

"I see…" Tenzin tugged on his bread and cursed mumbled under his breath. "Do I need to know anything about this?"

Mako smiled softly at Korra. He didn't know how to answer.

"I hear you excepted the White Lotus offer," Tenzin said as he pushed the door open.

Mako nodded and gave a half smile to Tenzin.

"I don't know if they'll let a romantic partner train the Avatar," Tenzin sighed and twirled his beard. Why did they have to complicate things so much?

Mako rolled his eyes and rolled his tongue over his teeth. He figured Tenzin, like the others, had always known his feelings for Korra even if he had been uncertain of them. If Tenzin helped recommend him, then Tenzin had already considered the risk. Mako had made his decision. He would be by Korra's side, no matter the method. He repositioned himself in his chair. He curled against the side of it, and reached over with his arm. He held Korra's hand and gently rubbed his thumb over it. He smiled looking at her; glad to know she was safe. Who ever did this would pay. Korra would see to it, and he'd have her back.

"I guess they don't need to know," Tenzin muttered.

"Tenzin, I love Korra. I always have. I will do anything to protect her."


End file.
